New Creation
by Planet Xenon
Summary: Imagine a version where Yuno didn't break into the 2nd version, where Yuki still lays in abyssal nothingness. Until one day, Muru Muru tells him something that he could do to where-as it ends with everything done for and he decides to finally do something. M for language


**Hey guys! Just an Idea that I thought up a few days ago, then I decided to bring it to life! Hope you enjoy! Also, keep in mind I don't plan in writing. I write whatever I think of on the spot, so everything will most likely be a little rushed.**

* * *

Chapter 1 _Yuki's POV_

* * *

"Yuno..." I whisper blandly, It's been 12,379 years since I've last seen her. There's no reason to create anything. Yuno's not here with me and that's all that matters.

"Oh shut up! I'm bored. Make something already!" Muru Muru huffs beside me.

"There's n-" I start before I'm cut off.

"No reason to make anything because It doesn't involve Yuno. I know. But it's sooo damn boring!" She pouts and I close my eyes.

"Can I just destroy this place? And us?" I ask her.

"Nope! You can watch it rip and destroy itself though. Like what happened to Earth!" Muru Muru moves, my eyes snap open.

"So essentially I can destroy everything in this dimension if I create a civilization? Then time and space will collapse in on itself?" I ask as I slowly sit up. Muru Muru Nods, I grin.

"well then, shouldn't be too hard to create a universe." If I create a civilization, then I just wait for it to collapse and space and time will destroy itself. I grin as I raise both of my arms, one lays flat, my palm facing upwards. I place my other hand above the first, and ball it into a fist.

"Here we go!" I attempt to yell as I raise my higher hand and slam it back down into my palm. Light shot out in a ring from my hands. I put my arms back down and blow. The air starts to seperate a cluster of galaxies. I look at Muru Muru.

"Technically, I can create life correct?" I ask, she nods again.

"Sweet." I get to work into creating everything, including the planet i used to inhibit.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

I lean back in glory. I finally finished. Planet Earth was done, as well as the entire galaxy, and much, much more.

"screw it imma try this." I say as I poke Earth, all of the sudden I'm the size of a normal human, Muru Muru's at my side.

"agh! I forgot what to do to create an organism! One sec." I speak as I reach into my pocket an pull out a book. I start flipping through the pages.

"How to erase, create... Here we go!" I exhale as I put the book back into my pocket and I slap three fingers to my wrist. Then, A tiny creature popped out of the ground.

"Wrong shape." I whisper as I pause time. Deciding to duplicate the animal, I mold the two figures into a man and a woman, working vocal chords and everything. Fully functional. I unpause time.

"Testing?" I say in a questionable tone. The two look at each other.

"Huh?" They both ask in unison. I sigh in relief.

"Okay. This is your Planet, your purpose, reproduce, survive. For I will make sure you two don't perish from un-natural causes. my only two rules for all of eternity is no violence and no doing anything to someone without their consent. Deal?" I speak quickly, they both seemed to understand.

"Good, now go." I say those word before I turn and vanish back into my domain.

As time passes I watch over Earth, as humanity takes off it's start. I add different animals frequently too. Cows, pigs, and chickens first, Then i moved onto the cooler animals. Once I had enough animals everywhere around the world, I started planting colonies of two around the world and giving the orders I had given the first two. Then time played on again and I got bored. So I checked up on the first two. They had created a small village.

"Im going down." I stated, and winked at Muru Muru.

I was back i human form, and I immediately received strange looks. I was still wearing my robe, and I Had a cell phone in my hands.

"Oops," I stuff it into my pocket, "You, Do you know what a wheel is?" I ask as I point to a man, he shakes his head in a no.

"Okay then, I'll show you something." I clap and materialize a wheel.

"This is a wheel, use four of them and a support to ride around on them." I speak encouragingly.

When I flick my wrist a wagon appears, I smile.

"If you want to get around quicker attach a horse with a hook to this cart and put supplies in the back, It'll make things easier. Tell your town about this, and make more. It'll make traveling easier with supplies."

I grin after I finish talking, and walk away, out of town. I travel far, until I find the spot I specifically made in an area unreachable without my help. Atlantis, i had named it. Because whenever I don't want anyone to find it, it vanishes. I walk to the center of the island, and sit under a tree, in front of a lake. I pull my knees up to my chest and start to think about what I had created, life. Not that I had to think, I understand every aspect of it.

* * *

"Yuno..." I murmur. She was still gone, It didn't change a single thing, what I had made. I slammed my fist into the ground, the lake shook. I suddenly shake.

"Dammit!" I yell and snap my head up.

"We just had to be apart of that Fucking game!" I scream as I stand up. I knew I wasn't talking to anyone, no one could hear. I didn't care.

"Why! If we weren't apart of the game we could've lived! I hate you Deus!" I scream in rage. But Deus was gone, he had died long ago. Then I had an Idea. I quickly molded A new Deus, this one in human form and I animated him.

"You! Deus!" I scream, he turns his head.

"Yes first?" He speaks calmly, I become even more enraged.

"Don't ever fucking call me that you shit!" I scream, and slam my fist into the side of his face. Instantly my rage is gone, and replaced with sadness.

"Why? Why'd you pick me and Yuno for your game?" I ask him, tears starting to slide down my face. He lay there, on his back, staring upwards.

"Why? I forgot long ago. I guess it was because Your a good kid, you deserved her. At the end of the game I should've made you both gods. I messed up. A lot." He says blandly. I stand up and walk towards him.

"Sorry bout' that punch, but uh, you wanna become a god again? Be my partner? I need some help managing life you know, and Muru Muru isn't much help. She's also boring" I grin as I extend my hand out to him. Deus looks at it for a second before grabbing it, I hoist him up.

"Sure, can I remain human though? i like this look." He smiles as I nod. I stare into the sky and me and him are in my domain.

"Spice this place up please?" I ask. Deus nods and as I blink he's already done.

"Thanks." I grin at him as I lay on the newly created couch, and turn on our viewing screen of the universe. I spectate earth, and look at all the colonies starting to use wheels.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm advancing progression faster than normal for them." I speak as I turn towards Deus who nods.

"I could tell. But you know you aren't supposed to intervene with their existence." He scolds, I laugh.

"Well then, explain to me why you intervened with my life?" I challenge him. He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Fine, you win." He murmurs. I grin.

"Good, plus this way I'm making it so all the cool things get here faster." I laugh as I finish talking, Deus laughs with me.

"What do you wanna do first?" Deus asks, I flinch on the inside.

"We're gods right? So we can't die by falling?" I ask him, Deus responds with a nod. I grin, "Sweet, follow." I order as I teleport to the top of Mt. Everest.

"Why are we here?" Deus asks. I turn to him and grin.

"Ready? Jump!" I turn back to the drop off at the top and leap off. The wind shot through my hair and all around my body. I pull out my phone, and stare at it.

"This is gonna hurt!" I yell, when I hit the ground I slam into an ascending branch, and it impales me.

"Shit!" I holler as I pull myself off the branch, no blood or anything, stung a ton though. Deus lands beside me and says,

"Gonna be a thrill seeker now huh?" I turn to him and nod. I blink and we are suddenly back home.

"Dude, i'm gonna take a nap. Watch over Muru Muru and earth while i'm sleeping. Sound good?" I ask him. Deus nods. I lay on the floor and close my eyes before I am taken by darkness.

* * *

 **Again hope you enjoyed! Also, criticism is allowed, just not to the point where it's flame. Reviews also help. Until next time! (I also plan to TRY on making each chapter 3,000 words each, but I may fail. This one is half that size because I wanted to get this first chapter out. A prologue of sorts.)**


End file.
